Never Leave Me
by tomfeltonsmush
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a dark life and Hermione was the light he needed... will he get her?
1. Chapter 1  After War

**CHAPTER ONE – **_After One_

The war was finally over and some had a rough time believing that it was true and Draco Malfoy was one of them. Draco felt his body shaking from the mixture of happy emotions and disbelief when he realized that he didn't need to serve the Dark Lord anymore, he no longer had to be someone he was not and at the same time his family was finally safe. He took a deep breath and left the Slytherin bathroom, after a long and relaxing bath.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he entered the dormitory and walked to his closet. His eyes roaming over his clothes while flashbacks ran like awful re-runs in his mind. Flashbacks about the war, about the Dark… no, about Voldemort (yes, Voldemort was the right thing to call it), about how his family had always been destined to fail even being the most rich and pure family throughout all the wizarding families… He's mind was running a hundred miles an hour, thinking about everyone and everything, until he stopped at one thought: the golden trio. He had always been jealous of them, they had always had a choice, if they wanted to they could just leave the war and move far away to never have to deal with anything related to it ever again , but for him it was never a choice it was either fight for the dark side of start digging your grave (if you were lucky enough to have a final resting place), just two options both of which Draco did not want, but he chose to fight because he knew that was the only way to know for sure that his family would not die at the hands of that vile thing everyone knew as Voldemort. He hated the trio with a passion but….

"Draco, come on! Everyone in the common room is asking for you. Can you stop being such a princess for one day and come down stairs already?" – A female voice said.

Without moving to see who it was that was calling him, he already knew who it was Pansy. After seven years it was impossible not to recognize her voice.

"Pansy, just go away! Tell them I won't come down to the common room because… - he paused for a moment while he though on something – "Oh, I know! Tell them I have this problem in the bathroom and it smells really bad…if you know what I mean?"

Her jaw dropped, as if he had just sprouted another head right in front of her.

"Draco! Shame on you, why on earth would I say such a thing?" she asked, shocked.

"Because you love me, and I don't want to deal with anyone right now!" He said a little too loud, which made Pansy jump a little in fright at his sudden change of tone.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. When he looked back at Pansy he noticed she looked sad, no not sad but hurt. He sighed and with just only a towel wrapped around his waist and a bare chiseled chest he walked over to Pansy to give her a hug. He had overreacted, he shouldn't have yelled at her.

After all she was like a sister him, his twin, his other half and he owed her so much. She was the only one who understood him and didn't expect anything in return; she did it without complaining or without wanting money. She was the only one who knew his secret and yet she told no one, nor did she blackmail him like so many others would have. She deserved to be treated much better than the way he was treating her now and so he settled to show how much he appreciated everything she did for him by giving her the most sincere and heartfelt hug he could give her, it wasn't much but she would know that coming from him it meant a great deal.

**Edited by Busra **(she accepted to be my editor/reviewer/whatever you like to call it and she's doing an amazing job!)


	2. Chapter 2 Regret

**CHAPTER TWO – **_Regret_

In the Gryffindor common room everyone was celebrating and loudly cheering. Even if Hermione wanted to she wouldn't get the chance to sleep or even study with all the racket going on. So she gave up on that idea a while ago.

Instead Hermione looked at all the Gryffindor's celebrating and smiled at the site before her. They looked like children who had just had a big jug full of red cordial and were about ready to start bouncing off the walls. She saw Harry and Ron being swallowed by the big crowd of overly happy Gryffindor's. Everyone wanted a piece of them, possibly a leg or a finger, even a strand of hair would make them happy. Hermione shook her head slowly until she saw something that made her do a double take.

Once again Lavender Brown was trying to get Ron's attention, that bitch! Hell no, she wouldn't let Brown get her filthy hands on her boyfriend. Without realizing what she was doing she had already started walking in their direction, but stopped when she realized something. What was she doing? Her boyfriend? No, they just had one kiss in the Chamber of Secrets but that didn't mean that Ron was her boyfriend. To be completely honest the fact that Lavender was strutting her stuff around Ron didn't really bother her, but then again…

Hermione turned around and walked out the exit. She didn't want to be there anymore, watching everyone be so happy while she was so confused, she needed to think and that task wasn't possible with all that noise. She had so much to think about. Maybe Ron and her were a mistake…she wasn't ready for a serious relationship, much less a serious relationship with Ron, of all people. He was like a brother to her in a way and if they were to break up, there would be no more golden trio. No more…us…

She really needed to sort out her priorities.

That reminded her of Ron in their first year when they had met and she laughed a little at the memory. At that point in their life they had no idea what the future had in store for them. All the problems, the drama, riddles and death that they would have to face in the future, which was now their past. In an instant the last seven years of her life played like a movie in her mind. So many moments, so many troubles yet so many memories…

When she finally snapped out of her reminiscing mind she found herself in the great hall. It was the same. Everything from the floating candles in the strange yet absolutely beautiful ceiling, to the four long mahogany tables that harbored the different houses that made up Hogwarts.

A sad smile appeared on her face when she looked over to Dumbledore's "throne" that now rightfully belonged to Professor McGonagall, who was the new Hogwarts' headmaster. Even one year later Hermione still couldn't really get her head around Dumbledore's death, she couldn't understand it. But apparently there were lots of things that Hermione didn't understand. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in her usual spot that she shared along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and occasionally Luna, who would sneak to their table in order to be with them but Hermione suspected it was to be closer to Neville, something was going on between the two and Hermione was happy for them.

In the middle of her thoughts, she heard steps approaching the Great Hall. They were coming in her direction. Suddenly, Hermione felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to be there with anyone else. She wanted to lose herself in her thoughts with no one curious as to what she was thinking. She stood up and looked at the door to see Malfoy walk in. He noticed her straight away and stopped dead in his tracks and looked Hermione straight in the eyes for a few moments. Seriously, that was the most uncomfortable moment ever. Breaking the eye contact, Hermione grabbed her things and started for the door, while he went to the Slytherin table without a word.

She saw a sadness in him that she had never seen in him before along with regret and maybe even shame? Was it possible that he wasn't as bad as he appeared? Maybe he had never wanted to fight on Voldemort's side. Maybe he was pushed into it because of his family or something else. Hermione felt a wave of pity for him, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what...

She turned her head to see him sitting at his table, grabbing the jug of coffee. He filled up his cup and drank it all in one gulp. Hermione had already noticed that he liked coffee all the time. Especially at breakfast, he always drank two cups of coffee before classes…

"What Granger? Waiting for my autograph or something?" He said.

But then again it was Malfoy what did she expect. "Oh shut up, Malfoy."

She started to walk away again when she was stopped by Malfoy calling out to her.

"Wait!" she turned to look at him.

He looked different, not like a new summer tan sort of different but rather he had less of a snobby pure-blood look. He wasn't looking at her like she was the dirt under his feet or sneering at her like he had so many times before. He looked almost… friendly?

Since he didn't say anything, Hermione joked to break the tension.

"What Malfoy? Waiting for my autograph or something?" she smirked playfully.

He chuckled. Merlin's Beard, he was really beautiful when he smiled. Not his sarcastically rude smiles, a real smile. Hermione hesitantly, approached him and sat at the Slytherin table, across from Draco.

"Look… I just wanted to apologize… for… everything? I know I've been an asshole to you and your friends these last couple of years. And when I tried to fix it by fighting alongside you, Voldemort threatened my family. Even though my father was an idiot for joining the Death Eaters, he was still my father, and my mom… She was dragged into this and she didn't even hurt anyone. I had to protect them…"

She wasn't sure if she should do this nor was she sure if he would get angry or not, but Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze then smiled at him whole heartedly.

"To be honest Malfoy you don't have to apologize, I understand why you did what you did. And besides if it were anyone else they would have done what you had and protected their family. At least I know I would have. So don't apologize for doing the right thing for your family and for yourself." She said looking him right in the eyes as she did.

He shook his head slightly realizing that they could've been good friends. But they would never get the chance to do that because of _her_ friends. In their first year at Hogwarts he had offered his friendship to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley but they had laughed at him and rejected his offer to be friends, only because he was a Malfoy. It had hurt him, more than he liked to admit and so he had decided to seek revenge and now they were where they are now.

But maybe now they could fix things… Maybe…

**Edited by Busra **(she accepted to be my editor/reviewer/whatever you like to call it and she's doing an amazing job!)


	3. Chapter 3 Later

**CHAPTER THREE – **_Later_

The call for dinner sounded and within a few seconds students started pouring into the Great Hall. Hermione dropped Draco's hand quickly and stood up before someone could see them together. Draco cursed those bastards. A few more moments and he could've started developing a nice relationship with Hermione. He stood up, at the speed of light and called out her name.

She looked back at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Do you… Do you mind if…" he stammered.

"What?" she asked seeming genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Forget about it. It was nothing." He looked down at the table with a frown on his face.

"Oh ok if you say so… Meet you later then, bye." She sped back to the Gryffindor table before anyone saw her with him.

Sure, being seen with him was very humiliating for someone who helped the hero to defeat the big Dark Lord. "Fuck the world!" he thought.

But wait… she said… "meet you later". Meet you later. Draco felt an explosion of joy inside him and screamed a big 'yes!' in front of everyone before he could stop himself. All over the Great Hall, heads turned to him, possibly wondering if he had finally lost all his marbles and was now yelling at himself. He blushed a little when he realized that Hermione was also looking at him, but unlike the others that were staring at him like he was a lost cause she was smiling, because she understood what the 'yes' had meant. He calmed down enough to smile back at her and then sat once again to finish his meal as fast as he could. She had said "meet you later". He couldn't get over it.

**Edited by Busra **(she accepted to be my editor/reviewer/whatever you like to call it and she's doing an amazing job!)


	4. Chapter 4 Destroyed Dorm

**CHAPTER FOUR – **_Destroyed Dorm_

"Wait! What?" Pansy gasped.

"Merlin's beard Pansy! I'm not explaining it to you again; I've already repeated it six times"

"Draco, I know that. But…I just can't believe it! You know how all Gryffindor's are…they have this pride for being so honorable and whatever! I just can't believe Hermione really said that…"

If he was being completely honest, neither did he. He has always had this huge crush on Hermione since he was young but seeing her with the two boys that he had seeked revenge, for the last seven years, made him so jealous. And because of it he said bad things to Hermione, just to get back at her even though she hadn't done anything wrong intentionally. But now? He was ashamed that he let his jealousy ruin things between them, ashamed for all those times he called her a mudblood. In those moments he had acted like his father and Draco had never wanted to follow in his footsteps. Never. But he had and now he regretted it.

"So…?" Pansy's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts about his father.

"So what?" he asked frowning, genuinely confused for once in his life. Hermione seemed to make his thoughts turn to mush sometimes.

Pansy laughed. So much so that she fell on his bed from laughter and grabbed her now aching sides, but continued laughing anyways. Draco didn't understand what was so funny to her, but he couldn't help but laughed with her.

"Draco?" she said after laughing for two minutes straight, he was surprised that she hadn't passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

"Yes Pansy?" he answered.

"How is it like?" she asked seeming serious all of a sudden.

He didn't understand what she had meant, he was confused, what was she talking about? Out of habit his left eyebrow went up to show that he didn't quite understand.

"I mean, how is it like… to be in love?" Pansy responded almost shyly, but most of all curiosity evident in her voice.

Her question took him off guard. If she had asked him to get stark naked and go running around the entire school he wouldn't have been as surprised as he was at her asking _him_ about how it felt to be in _love_.

"I don't really know if I'm in love Pansy. We've never really talked one on one before and she's always surrounded by that Weasel idiot that she likes and that stupid Potter. I'm not sure if that's really 'love'. And I always had this idea that I was going to marry you or something if you didn't have that obsessive crush on Blaise." He smirked his all too famous Slytherin smirk at her reaction.

Pansy opened her mouth in disbelief and hit him with the closest pillow she could grab, over and over while he laughed and blocked her attacks. In minutes, the boy's dorm was upside down. The sheets were torn from the mattresses, clothes and shoes were all over the dormitory, virtually anything that could have been used as a weapon in anyway was used and thrown across the room at each other.

"Pansy, I don't want to… freak you out or anything about doing actual work for once… but we have to clean this… you know that, don't you?" He told her breathlessly, but it was clear that he was mocking her ability to do anything other than her nails and hair.

"Sure I do, boy who denies being in love!" She answered smirking at him.

He laughed and threw one last pillow at her before he stood up and pulled out is wand from his pocket and started magically cleaning the mess they caused and put everything in its rightful places.

As he cleaned he thought about what Pansy had said. Was he really in love? The more he thought about it the more certain he became in his sudden realization. Yes. Yes, he was. Draco Malfoy was in love with _Hermione Granger._

**Edited by Busra **(she accepted to be my editor/reviewer/whatever you like to call it and she's doing an amazing job!)


	5. Chapter 5 Punched

**CHAPTER FIVE – **_Punched_

Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room. She was tired, really tired. The only thing she wanted to do was have a nice hot bath and go to bed. But as soon as she had said the password to the Fat Lady she saw a flash of red and before she knew it she was given a long hot kiss that she wasn't expecting, at all.

"Hello baby. How are you? Haven't seen you since dinner" Ron said calmly.

Surprised by his calmness Hermione stammered. "I was… a… I was in the library. I was trying to find some place quiet". She answered still a little breathless.

"You and the library, it seems that you would rather date the library than me" he joked.

What? That was brand new information. When did he ask her? Hermione laughed at his joke.

"Ronald Weasley, may I know since when we are dating?" she giggled and raised an eyebrow, maybe Malfoy was rubbing off on her. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Ron approached seductively with a smile playing on his lips. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck so that she was hugging him and their bodies were closer than before. He dipped his head and their lips meet once again in a passionate kiss. Both tongues dancing and searching for more, exploring every inch of each other's mouth. He pulled her even closer, holding her tightly against his body. Hermione couldn't breathe not only because of the fact that their bodies were practically crushing each other, but from the excitement coursing through her body. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't want to stop.

Her stomach felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around inside, was this what it felt like to be in love?

There was so many times that she thought that she was going to lose him. So many times, she thought there was no going back, that it was the end of them. Especially last year, when they had to abandon Hogwarts for something so much bigger than themselves, she had felt so scared all the time, but nothing compared to how scared she was when he left her and Harry.

She pulled him even closer, even though it wasn't possible. They were as close as they could get without tearing each other's clothes off. She just wanted to be sure that this was really happening, that she wasn't just dreaming like she had before. No, this was real.

Finally after what felt like hours, Ron let her go and winked then turned and walked up the stairs.

"Did it answer your question?" He asked roguishly.

Hermione laughed and nodded her head in approval. After all, it seems like she and Ron were in an actual relationship. She didn't know exactly what to say or do, he was like her brother in a way and now he was her boyfriend. Boyfriend, it sounded so odd to say boyfriend and Ron in the same sentence in her head let alone saying it out loud. But it was true, and she was happy. Hermione started walking in the direction of the girl's dormitories when she heard someone cough behind her. She turned around to see a dark figure on the sofa with a big head of hair; Hermione didn't need to see the persons face to know who it was. Lavender Brown.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped, she had always hated Brown, what with her irritatingly high pitched squeals and all, not to mention her desperate attempts to get Ron.

"I saw you with Draco Malfoy, a little before dinner." She said smugly.

Hermione swallowed. She was screwed. If she knew that bitch well enough then she knew for a fact that Lavender wanted something.

"So…? I can't talk to people anymore is that it, Lavender?" Hermione spat Lavender's name like it tasted awful in her mouth.

"Sure you can. But your problem is that neither your _boyfriend _nor your best friend like him at all and if they knew… oh, I don't know… they might not want to talk to you again don't you think?" she said sounding way too calm and smug for Hermione's liking.

Inside Hermione was calling Lavender all possible names that would make McGonagall have a stroke if she heard such profanities from her star pupil. She had a choice to hear what Lavender wanted or she could tell Harry and Ron about Draco telling her he was sorry, but she knew that they wouldn't listen. So she chose to play along with Lavender's game and see where she was heading with this.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about." She said raising her chin.

"Oh please Lavender! Spare me your little childish games, you and I both know that you never go out of you way to talk to me unless you wanted something. So I'm going to ask you one more time what the fuck do you want?" she gritted her teeth.

Lavender smiled an evil smile, no surprised she was a bitch after all. Hermione would never forget the twisted look Lavender had given her when Ron called out to her instead of Lavender when he was unconscious in the hospital wing in sixth year.

"I want your boy." She said sounding as twisted as Hermione remembered.

She wanted Ron? Again, seriously? Hermione could feel angry tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She would never get her slutty hands on Ron.

"No. I will not give you Ron. If you want him fight for him like I did all these years, you fucking cow!"

"And who said it was Ron I wanted?" she said with her evil smile growing even larger on her makeup covered face.

Hermione took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Who then?" Hermione thought about Draco. Maybe Lavender meant Draco, but that doesn't make any sense, Draco wasn't her boy, so who was she talking about?

"Harry Potter, of course." She answered in a matter of fact kind of voice, as if Hermione had asked the color of the sky and she had answered 'blue of course'. Bitch!

Hermione exploded and punched Lavender in the face. How could that bitch even have the decency to ask her to betray Ginny like that? Ginny and Harry where in love and they had already suffered enough because of the war. Hermione would do anything to stop them from getting dragged through the mud than what they had already. So when she punched Lavender she enjoyed it very much.

Lavender screamed once Hermione's fist made contact with her nose. Her high pitched scream woke everyone up and in a blink of an eye all the Griffindors where in the common room looking like they were expecting to find someone being tortured, some even had their wands drawn.

"This bitch just punched me in the face!" – Lavender screeched and touched her nose when she felt something trickle down her nose. "and now I'm fucking bleeding!" she added.

She wasn't just bleeding; she looked like a blood fountain, to be honest. You could see it dripping on her clothes in red large droplets.

"Stop acting innocent you deserved it you cow!" Hermione sneered at her and then turned to the crowed, specifically looking at Ron and Harry. " she tried to blackmail me just because I talked to Draco Malfoy!". At this everyone started whispering to each other except Harry, Ron and Ginny who were still looking to Hermione, no expressions in their faces. " …and you know what she wanted?" this time she turned to look at Ginny. "Lavender wanted me to help her get Harry from _you_ , she wanted me to help break you guys up and that's why she is currently bleeding."

"That's a lie! You're a liar!...You're such a bitch, Hermi-!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Out of nowhere there was a loud slap and Lavender was on the ground clutching her cheek. Hermione looked to see Ginny standing over Lavender looking absolutely furious.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Man. Don't even look at him again because if you do I'm going to do far worse to you than what Hermione did. Do you understand me bitch?" Ginny's voice was too calm and Lavender was smart to nod her head as soon as Ginny stopped speaking.

Not a single word was uttered after that, everyone was too shocked by Ginny's personality change, she was always so calm, but it was obvious she was beyond angry now and because of that everyone could only just stare. This was the first time that even Hermione had seen Ginny like that and Hermione was Ginny's closest friend.

Hermione looked over at Harry who had a large proud smile on his face which practically screamed "that's my girl!".

**Edited by Busra **(she accepted to be my editor/reviewer/whatever you like to call it and she's doing an amazing job!)


	6. Chapter 6 Life Changing Quotes

**CHAPTER SIX – **_Life Changing Quotes_

Draco was lying on one of the benches of the Paved Courtyard when he heard steps. Automatically he propped himself up into a sitting position on the bench so that he was seated in a proper manner in public. When the footsteps grew louder he looked up to see Hermione approaching the courtyard, when her chocolate brown eyes met his grey ones she smiled. She smiled at him like they were old friends and not old enemies. She didn't see him the way he saw her and for that reason he felt a mixture of hot and cold run through him.

"Hey Malfoy" She said as she came to sit down next to him on the stone bench. "I was looking for you, so we could finish our conversation." She continued.

Draco was confused was there something he was supposed to say…? "What do you mean? I've told you everything I wanted to tell you."

"Well maybe you have, but I haven't. I have these things I'd like to clarify, which I can talk only to you or harry about, but I seriously doubt that he tells me everything…so I was hoping that maybe you could clarify it for me since harry doesn't want to?" she said with a little bit of hope shining through her eyes, this made Draco curious as to what she really wanted to know that harry seemed so hell bent on not telling her that she would turn to him to find out about it. Draco didn't show the curiosity he was feeling but rather he stayed silent and his face was composed in the usual unreadable mask he wore, but without the usual arrogance it seemed to radiate before. It was this silence that made Hermione almost ask another question than the one that had been eating at her for such a long time, she was worried about how he would take it…

"I want to know how Dumbledore really died, Draco." Her voice held no anger or venom, but just curiosity and maybe the slightest hint of….desperation?

Draco didn't answer her, but rather turned his head in the opposite direction. Hermione felt guilt run through her as she watched the pain etched on his face as all the unwanted memories invaded is thoughts.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her, he was trying to forget his past and there she was…digging up his shameful past, a past he wished would stay buried forever so that he could forget that part of his life ever happened.

"I'm sorry Granger, but I'm not going to be of any help to you. I would rather not bring up my past. Like I told you last night I regret all of it and the first thing I want to do right now is forget that ever happened okay?" his voice was firm, but the sadness he felt could be heard if you listened close enough.

"But…" Hermione began but Draco cut her off.

"No buts' Hermione."

Hermione nodded even though he couldn't see her, as he still had not yet turned to look at her since he had first looked away. Her question had hurt him, she could tell. For someone who was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, sometimes she could be really stupid. It was obvious his thought were somewhere else; he called her Hermione instead of Granger or mudblood…wait what! He called…

"Did you just call me Hermione?" She asked a few minutes later when she located her voice box, which seemed to be lodged somewhere in her throat.

Draco flustered. Dammit! All this talking with Pansy about Hermione and he was already letting his guards down.

"I suppose I did… And you can call me Draco… I guess… I mean, where not enemies anymore, right?" he asked and turned to look at her for the first time since her question about Dumbledore.

Hermione laughed at his uncertainty, she wasn't used to seeing the great Draco Malfoy unsure about anything in her entire life.

"No… Draco, we're not. I think it's good for us to start all over." Hermione gave him a hand." Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you are…?"

He smiled and shook her hand. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"You know a curious fact about me? I'm a muggle born." She looked him in the eye as she said this, most likely judging his reaction.

He understood where she was going with this, she wanted to see that he was truly different and that he wasn't playing some kind of joke on her where the rest of the Slytherins where going to jump out and laugh at her while they chanted mudblood.

"Really? I didn't know, how is it like? My father always tells me I shouldn't have contact with any muggle born… Actually he calls them mudbloods but you seem like a nice person, I think my father may have been wrong" he smiled.

She smiled in return. "Thank you Draco. Really. It means a lot that you don't think I'm a mudblood anymore and that you can finally put aside our differences" she then leaned over and gave Draco a hug, which surprised him to no end.

Merlin's beard Hermione Granger is hugging Draco Malfoy! And she smells good, like vanilla and pepper mint. It felt so good for her to be in his arms, it felt right, but then all too soon it was over and she pulled away.

"I'm dating Ron." She said abruptly.

Draco felt something cold pull at his heart. Those words hurt him more than she would have thought, not that she knew that he liked her… loved her if he were being completely honest. He stood up and gave her a hand.

"Come on, I have something to show you." He said with a smile, which was odd considering his heart felt like it was numb, but the excitement he felt at that moment knowing that she was going to be the first person he ever brought to his favorite spot, and he couldn't think of a better person to share it with.

Hermione accepted his hand and placed her smaller hand into his larger one and let him guide her to wherever he wanted to take her.

She wasn't sure where they were going, was he going to kidnap her? No! Of course not what was she thinking? It was clear that he regretted what he had done to her for all those years so that means he is no longer evil…right? Maybe she was overreacting, possibly all the muggle movies going to her head.

At last, Hermione understood where they were going. He was taking her to the clock tower.

She had already been there once or twice but she never saw the beauty in it, her mind was always cluttered with Voldemort and how to go about defeating him alongside Harry and Ron. Their hands dropped and Hermione walked around finally taking the beauty she had always ignored. Now she could understand the excitement in Draco's eyes when he had told her that he wanted to take her somewhere. She analyzed the glass of the clock, which allowed you to see the outside, but no one could see in.

The view sure was something, hills with green grass that seemed to move like waves with the wind, and further away Hogsmeade's could be seen and on the right side was the forbidden forest, where Harry also had an encounter with Voldemort. But there was no denying the fact that the view was truly beautiful, perfect though sadly Draco and Hermione both knew that nothing was ever perfect.

"It's so beautiful". She said, her voice nothing more than a whisper but so full of awe.

"I know. It's where I come to think, when I need to be alone." He answered in the same tone, but in truth he was watching her.

Her eyes shining as she took in the beauty of the landscape before her. The light shinning upon her face , which seemed to make her chocolate brown eyes glow with the sun. This had to be the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. The girl he bullied for so long but now loved seemed to make the beauty of the landscape pale somewhat in comparison. He would cherish this moment in his heart, knowing that he would never have her.

He got a little closer to her. He wanted to feel her warmth, but as he got closer he smelt that intoxicating aroma of vanilla and peppermint that seemed to radiate from her, his heart skipped a beat as he remembered her in his arms. Why did she have to date the red head? Why couldn't he have the most important thing to him in the world? The one thing that he wanted and for once not because he wanted to show off how much better he was than anyone else as he had done so many times before, but he wanted her with all his heart and she meant so much to him, more than she will ever know.

"You see those big houses right over there, the ones that look like small castles?" He pointed with his finger to the cluster of wealthy looking castles like homes a little ways away from Hogsmeade.

She nodded squinting slightly, trying to get the closest look that was humanly possible.

"One of them is mine. I inherited it from my grandfather because he didn't want to give it to my father, I think that he was afraid that my father would just ruin the home that he loved so much."

"Why would your father ruin his house?" she asked genuinely confused.

"I've always thought of my grandfather as someone who wasn't just another pureblood wizard who attended Hogwart's, not just another Slytherin. He knew right from wrong, believe it or not, which unfortunately my father didn't seem to inherit, I knew this for sure because when I was six years old and he was on his death bed he told me to not follow in the footsteps that my father will, the steps that would lead me to the dark side. I deserved a better life than and he knew that if I saw the right I would achieve everything I desired." Draco sighed.

"I believe that my grandfather knew that my father was going to be a death eater and his dying wish was for me not to follow him, which I still did."

This new information about Draco's grandfather surprised Hermione, she had always thought that the members of the Malfoy family were all willing to do the dark lord's biddings, but to discover this she could understand where Draco seemed to see right from wrong.

"I know what you're thinking." He interrupted her internal conversation. "That's a new one. A Malfoy who supported the good side? Well that was unheard of" he snorted and looked out the clock window. " in truth we never really supported the dark side in the beginning. Only Bellatrix did, but my father didn't though he was soon wooed and tempted by the dark side, he chose the easy way out and now he regrets ever taking that path, a path that I was blindly heading down too. Once again going against what my grandfather ever told me".

"You know… I think your grandfather was right Draco. You really do deserve a better life. You may think that it's too late for you to ever have that, but you're wrong, life is what you make it and you still have the chance to make it what you wanted it to be."

He had to agree with her there, no surprise there I mean, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason. Like Hermione said, maybe it's not too late…

**Edited by Busra** (she accepted to be my editor/reviewer/whatever you like to call it and she's doing an amazing job!)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading… I know it can be hard to read Dramione clichés (I'm sorry lol, but it's my "fluffy" vision) but trust me when I say that I have a dark mind and I'm thinking about writing a more accurate one as soon as I finish this one (which will take a while too because I have to study and for me school comes first! Well, bye and I hope you have much fun reading has I had writing :)


	7. Chapter 7 Lies

**CHAPTER SEVEN - **_Lies_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, for dinner. She had the best afternoon she could ever had with Draco Malfoy. It seemed like everyone was wrong about him. He was not that stupid, arrogant and spoiled bastard that everyone thought he was. Well, maybe the spoiled part was true, but not the others. He was very sensitive and very nice. If everyone just gave him a second chance, they would see that Draco was not as bad as it looked.

So, yes. She was glad they were "friends", if she could call them that.

-Hello boys, girls. – She said reaching the Gryffindor table, joining Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna who sneaked out, again, to their table.

-Mione! I was just asking Ron were you've been the all afternoon. – asked Harry.

-And I told him I had no idea where you were. – Ron said.

Hermione smiled. She didn't want to tell them, at least for now, but she didn't know how to answer. Maybe the truth was the best thing to do. She sat and filled her plate with food.

-Well, I have to tell you something guys but I'm afraid you'll just be so angry with me that you won't look at me again.

Harry and Ron exchanged a suspicious look and turned their head back to Hermione.

-Just say it, baby. – encouraged Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath, ready to drop the bomb.

-I've been…

-In the Forbidden Forest, with me and Luna. – said Neville with a big smile in his face. Hermione looked at him and… oh my god, he was becoming so attractive.

She heard laughs, coming from in the opposite direction of her… Harry and Ron were laughing like they never did.

-You actually though that we would be mad at you, just because you were with Neville and Luna in the Forbidden Forest? How much time did we spent there, together Mione?

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. Why would Neville invent that? Why did he stop her and why was Luna smiling and not confuse just like her? Hermione was so confused about what happened. Did they know?

That was absolutely weird, but she would clarify that after dinner. Alone, with Neville and Luna. In some way, they knew she was developing a friendship with Draco and if she told Harry and Ron they would be really mad.

They kept eating while they talked and laughed with silly jokes. It was something that Hermione had always enjoyed at Gryffindor: their table was always happy. There were jokes all the time. Even in the darkest of times, they could find something funny to say. Their table comparing with the others was fantastic.

Finally, people started leaving, going to their common rooms but Hermione stayed.

Ron and Harry were already ready to go, asking Hermione if she would go with them. She answered:

-Go. I'll be there in some minutes.

Harry nodded and waited for Ron who gave a small kiss to Hermione.

She waited until they got out and looked quickly to the Slytherin table. He wasn't there. Hermione came back to reality and looked back at Neville and Luna.

-Why did you…?

-Hermione, I saw you with him. Right over there, yesterday. – He pointed to the Slytherin table. – And unlike Harry and Ron, I understand the friendship you're starting with him. You're just like that.

-And it's good… making new friends, Mione. – said Luna with those weird pink glasses with lens of each other.

That girl, no matter how strange she was, was lovely! Hermione could see what was so interesting about her to make Neville like her.

-Thank you! I never thought that you'd accept it so well.

-He's still an asshole, Hermione. I just want you to be careful about him.

Hermione smiled. She knew what he was talking about. Just because Draco was being nice to her now it didn't mean that we wouldn't betray her in the future. She started leaving after saying goodbye and turned around to tell them:

-Congratulations! On your date! I'm happy for you.

Both Neville and Luna smiled at her.


	8. Chapter 8 Control

**CHAPTER EIGHT – **_Control_

The sun started rising. It was Saturday, Quidditch practice day, but Draco didn't want to get up at all. At great cost, he was leaving his bed really slowly and crawled up to the bathroom to take a hot bath.

The autumn was starting to disappear to give its place to the winter. How he hated having to repeat the seventh year, all because of the war. Damn Voldemort for that. Damn Voldemort for everything.

He fitted up, took his broom, that he didn't like to keep in the broom closet, and left the dorm to go to the Quidditch field. He yawned proving that his body needed at least six more hours of sleep.

-Who the hell was the genius that invented Quidditch practice at this time in the morning? – He grumbled, whispering.

-According to "Hogwarts, a History", Quidditch practice at the sun rise is a 1000 years old tradition.

Draco looked behind, in the direction of the voice that sounded like music to him. He smiled when he saw her, cuddling herself with cold.

-Good morning, Hermione! What are you doing awake at this time in the morning? It's freezing here.

-I'm doing the rounds, of course. Yesterday, Harry did them by himself so it's my turn now.

She was Gryffindor head-girl? He was the Slytherin head-boy and he was pretty sure that he didn't see her at the stupid meeting that McGonagall has summoned, in the beginning of the year.

-Really? Finally I have the chance to meet the Gryffins girl. I don't remember seeing you in the meeting.

Hermione started walking by his side in the direction of the Quidditch field so the Slytherin captain didn't get late to the practice

-That's because I wasn't there. McGonagall talked to me earlier. And you? I never saw you in the rounds – she answered him.

-Well, let's say that… I have privilege for being in the Quidditch team… I'm pretty sure Potter has also those exceptions.

-Yeah, it's right! And he's the Chosen One, after all… isn't he?

-Oh, come on! I was chosen too and that doesn't make me more special between my evil partners… - he waited a while, until he continue – except with Crabbe and Goyle, but those two are too stupid.

Hermione laughed. She was so beautiful laughing. Why did he made her cry so many times?

Her mouth was a perfect curved line, her lips pinky and a little wet and the sound that was coming from there was a perfect melody. Her mouth, her lips were begging to be kissed. Draco controlled himself, or tried, but it was really hard. Inside him, a fire was burning, destroying his organs and a very particular one was starting to win life.

-Fuck! – he said throwing himself to the floor.

Hermione stopped laughing and bent down trying to help him.

Soon as Draco tried to look at her, he faced her shirt, slightly open but open enough to see the skin of her belly. Damn it, she was so perfect.

He looked away and grunted, trying to control himself. He wanted to do so many things to her that would make her scream and ask for mercy. Images of it were happening inside his head which worsened his condition.

He stood up and started running, leaving her behind.

-I'm sorry Hermione but I can't.

He didn't want to do something that he would regret later. And she had a boyfriend, that ginger who hated him. He couldn't do that to her.

He kept running until her voice vanished. He couldn't do that to her.

**NOTE: **I might not be able to post so often like I've been doing :( but I promise that when I do, it will be big chapters and not just one but maybe two or three :D

Love, tom-love-felton


	9. Chapter 9 Time To Tell

**CHAPTER NINE – **_Time to Tell_

-Hello Mione! How was your round? – asked Harry, soon as she got into the common room.

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair with Harry in front.

-It was quiet! At this time there isn't anyone in the corridors yet… Is Ron awake?

-No, he's not. I think he died with yesterday's practice. Ginny and I gave more work to him than to the others because he's been eating too much and, you know… A little more and he won't be able to fly again… We're just taking care of him.

Harry blinked an eye and Hermione laughed. It was true. Ron was a boy that was fed with horse portions and like everyone else he was gaining some weight.

-I see… Harry, do you have any plans for the weekend?

-Ginny and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. She wants to buy I don't know what and I'd like to to buy something for her to compensate the time we spent apart because of the war. – he answered.

-I was talking about today, about now Harry.

-Oh! For today I have nothing planned.

"Good" Hermione thought. She was planning to engage Harry to go with her. He could say yes, could say no but she decided to give a shot. Actually, Hermione was giving to many shots in the last few days.

-Neither do I… - she said, hesitant – Harry?

Harry didn't answer, so she continued.

-Do you mind to come with me to see the Slytherin practice, please?

As soon as Hermione said her last word, Harry stood up and yelled:

-Are you crazy? Why would I want to see their practice?

"Why do I even try?" said Hermione to herself. She should've known better, that neither her best friend nor her boyfriend would ever accept it. Never!

Damn the fucking Gryffindor pride. Sometimes that pride just made things worse.

-Hermione, is there something you wish to tell me? Or Ron? You look like you have a secret and I'm worried.

Yes. She had. But it wouldn't be a secret if both of them just understood her motives and why was she doing that.

-Yes Harry, there is! But I just know that as soon as I tell you, you'll just freak out and probably, never talk to me again.

He sat again, next to her chair and put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

-You can tell me, Mione! – He said, gently and calmer. – I promise I'll try to understand you.

With that phrase Hermione knew it was the time to tell. She couldn't hide it anymore, she wouldn't have a Neville and Luna to protect her all the time, so she just continued fearless.

-Me and Malfoy… We are friends, Harry. For almost a week.

The expression in Harry's face didn't change and Hermione was afraid that he could explode any time.

-I only have one question, Mione. – He finally said.

-What is it?

Harry bent his head down, trying to be patient. At least, Hermione thought he was. She was never able to read other people's feelings, much less her best friend's.

-Is he hurting you? Did he call you mudblood again or something like that?

-What?

It was it? All he wanted to know was if Draco was calling her a mudblood? What the hell?

-I asked you if he's hurt…

-I heard at the first time Harry. – She interrupted. - But, is it all? All you wish to know is if he's hurting me?

Harry looked confuse. What was wrong with his question? Wasn't something very normal to ask, when we're trying to protect one of the most important girls of our lifes?

-I don't know what you mean, Mione.

-It's fine. – she giggled. – And no, he's not causing me any type of pain. We're pretty good friends just like you and me.

Harry nodded.

-Ok… Then, let's go!

-Go where? – Now, she was the one confused.

-Watching the Slytherin practice, of course.


	10. Chapter 10 Quidditch Practice

**CHAPTER TEN -** _Quidditch Practice_

It was cold. Very cold. Cold and cloudy, and it could start raining any time. And who was the person, that in its perfect mind, would get out of bed on a day like that one?

Draco didn't want to practice at all, much less with weather like that one.

After some encouraging words to the team, in the bathhouse, they mounted their brooms and started flying in the green field. For some stupid reason, Draco looked in the direction of the few Slytherins that were watching the practice. Between them, he could see Pansy and her long, straight and black hair. She was shivering, but she didn't want to go away. Never. She was always there to watch her boys playing.

If he didn't know better, he would grab that girl and take her away from there to make a beautiful family and life. Blaise had to take the girl, otherwise he would be a total idiot.

He flied around the field to warm up, until he saw a strange color in the benches. Red and gold. Gryffindors. A boy and a girl. They were… Was it Harry Potter with Hermione Granger? They were watching a Slytherin practice? "I have to buy the newspaper tomorrow… This is a shock to the magic world", Draco thought.

He concentrated back in the practice and ignored them.

With his order, the team regrouped in the ground so he could give the orientations. Draco divided his team in two to make a small game.

A second year boy was referring the game, and as soon as he blew the whistle, high speed brooms started flying all over the place intercepting the quaffle, avoiding the bludgers and looking for the golden snitch.

Draco resisted to the voice in his head that was telling him to look at Hermione, and kept running in the field looking for the damn snitch. The soon he caught it, the soon he could look at Hermione.

Besides, compared at him, Blaise was a very weak seeker. And in normal game situations, Blaise was really good. Draco was great, almost as good as Harry Potter…

Finally, he saw it… the little bitch flying and shining. No, he would catch her… He leaned a little bit forward and extended his hand to catch it. For a few inches, the snitch escaped between his fingers. Draco looked around and saw that the golden ball was above him. In a fast movement, he rose. The determination shone in his face, in his eyes. Just a little more, a little bit more. But the snitch kept going up and up, and went in the direction of the benches.

In the corner of his eye, Draco realized that Blaise had seen the snitch and he was after it too, right behind him.

"I'm sorry my friend, but that one is mine" he whispered to himself.

Blind for the wish of catching the little ball he continued, ignoring everyone who started screaming at him. Just a little more. The ball was just right there.

Ultimately, his hand closed around the ball and as soon as he did it, he pinned against someone who protected himself from the wood of the benches. His broom disappeared. His head was pumping. Draco sat and passed his hand through is forehead to check if he had any injury. He opened his mouth to apologize for the stupidity of the situation, but quickly shut his mouth and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hit Hermione.

-For Merlin's beard Draco. Were you blind for the snitch to hit me this hard? - She said passing her hands through her head too.

-Shit Hermione, I had no idea you were here and yes I was trying to catch it but you stand on my way. – He joked.

Hermione shook her head.

-You're such a bastard. Always blind in the game. It reminds me of someone.

She looked at Harry, who blushed incredibly. Merlin's beard, the boy was always so sissy?

-Nice catch, Malfoy. – He finally said.

-Thanks. – Draco said, feeling so stupid.

Harry raised and gave Draco a hand. Draco took it and shook his hand.

-I think it's fair to say that if you ever hurt Hermione for being stupid, I'll break your face.

They dropped hands and Draco laughed.

-You and how many more?

-The whole Hogwarts if it come to that! Have you forget that I am the chosen one, who defeated Voldemort?

-I have to give you credit for that answer. Don't worry man, I was the one who said apologize. If I wanted to make shit again, I would've already done don't you think?

-You're a Malfoy. I never know what to except from you.


	11. Chapter 11 Tears

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - **_Tears_

-Hermione, can we talk? – asked Ron.

Hermione froze hearing Ron's voice behind her. She slowly turned around and looked at his face. He was hurt, feeling, probably angry because he didn't know about her friendship with Draco and now he was seeing her with Harry laughing at jokes Draco was saying.

Harry had been really comprehensive but nothing would grantee that Ron would react the same way. Harry was even starting to think that Draco was a good person, after all. But Ron wouldn't react so calmly, she was sure.

-Sure. – She rose.

They left Draco and Harry in the Quidditch benches and walked into Gryffindor's bathhouse.

-What did I just saw up there, Hermione? You and Harry with Malfoy? Really? You two are joking with me aren't you? This is a prank, right? – Ron was furious. He never yelled that way to her.

-Calm down, Ron! And no, it's not a prank! We and Draco were having a nice talk.

-A nice talk? – His voice raised into a scary tone. – How can you talk to that big piece of shit? Have you forget what he's done to you? To Harry? To me? TO THE ENTIRE HOGWARTS? HE WAS THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED DUMBLEDORE, HERMIONE!

-You know what, Ron? Come talk to me when you you're not hungry. The lack of food is making you being an asshole. – She turned and started walking way.

Why did Ron have to be the hard one? The one who had to understand was actually being an idiot.

-Don't you turn your back to me Hermione or I'll…

- OR YOU WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA SLAP ME? IS IT RON? WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES? DRACO DESERVED A SECOND CHANCE, I GAVE IT. HOW MANY SECOND CHANCES HAVE I GIVEN TO YOU, TOO? YES, HE MADE BAD THINGS TO ME, BUT YOU'VE HURT ME TOO! – Now, she was the one furious.

Draco wasn't bad. He just needed a friend when we didn't have anyone. He was a good friend. Even Harry was able to see it in just five minutes in a friendly chat with him.

She took a deep breath and walked away leaving Ron there.

-How, Hermione? – asked Ron, crying.

Crying?

-How what Ron?

-How could you forgive him so quickly? And how could you forgive me? Neither one of us deserves you. I don't deserve you as a girlfriend and he doesn't deserve you as a friend. We don't deserve you. – He sobbed, trying to breath but the tears not allowing.

Hermione started crying too, watching him like that, and ran to him and pressed him a hug. It wasn't fair.

-Love, I forgave you and him because you have goodness in your hearts and an apology was everything I always wanted to hear from your lips.

Ron didn't answer, clinging to her crying.

-I'm sorry if I didn't tell you at the moment, but I was afraid of your reaction. But you need to understand, and if you don't I won't stop talking to Draco just because you don't like, love, okay?

-I just don't want him to hurt you. If he does, his gorgeous face will become a destroyed cake. And this is a promise for life.

Hermione laughed. Laughed. It was so good that he was supporting her decision even if against it. She gave him a small and cute kiss and Ron answer crazy and wild as if he was going to lose her.


	12. Chapter 12 Closest Friends

**CHAPTER TWELVE **– _Closest Friends_

-Malfoy, before they come back, I have to ask you something.

Draco looked at Harry, who was looking like a tomato. "Wow, you blush too much. How can you ask the Weasley girl for sex with exploding?" Draco thought.

-Yes?

-Do you like Hermione?

What? That was hitting hard in the jackpot. Potter could be a person very shy but he was really intelligent and shrewd.

-What the fuck, Potter? No. Of course not. – "Or maybe yes, but you don't have to know it. Neither you nor anyone." - completed Draco for himself.

-Just asking, don't need to blush so much.

-Blush? – Draco giggled. – I'm the one who blushes hard?

-Right… Look, they're coming.

Draco looked at the couple. They looked fine so their conversation went well. Good! That meant he didn't have to hide that he was friends with Hermione anymore.

-Destroyed cake, Mi. Destroyed cake.

-Ok Ron, shut up now.

-What cake? You've been talking about food at this time of the morning? – asked Harry funny.

Hermione looked at him sharply. The girl was as bad as a Slytherin girl!

-Potter, I guess you better be careful with her.

-Yeah and you better be careful with me, Malfoy. – Said Ron, interrupting Harry.

Draco looked at the red. He didn't trust him, even after talking with Hermione. Wise decision in Draco's opinion. He shouldn't trust anyone easily, especially when it's a Malfoy we're talking about.

-It's everything fine? – Harry broke the disturbing silence.

-Yes, and can we go eat something please? – Ron answered.

The golden trio laughed but Draco just smiled. He would never understand their jokes. He would never be a part of them. Forever a second choice, that's what he was.

-Do you want to join our table Draco? – Hermione asked. – Luna does it all the time and the teachers don't mind so I guess there's no problem.

-What about the students?

-Do you see that owl right over there? – she said pointing.

Draco looked up and said yes with his head.

-Well, she's sending my fuck to someone who actually wants it. I don't care about what the others will think.

He smiled.

-I guess that kind of talk doesn't fit you, Hermione.

She hit him slowly in his arm.

-I do what I want. You should already know that by this time.

-I'm sorry if I insulted you, Ma'am.

-You're forgiven. And by the way, don't call me Hermione anymore. I'm Mione for closest friends.


	13. Chapter 13 Confessions

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – **_Confessions_

-How can you be fine with this Lucius? Draco and that mudblood are becoming friends! I don't understand you. – said Bellatrix.

-Bella, stop it! My son is a grown up man, and he's the one who decides what he should do with is life! I made him suffer too much by now. Just because I dropped that stupid prophecy, the Dark Lord punished me by making him a Death Eater. Now he'll always have that mark in his arm! Because of me. From now, my mistakes will not injure Draco or Narcissa. They don't deserve it.

Bellatrix snorted. If Lucius wasn't going to do anything, she would. Their family wouldn't be stained with mudbloods. Draco was a beautiful man. He could choose any women he wanted but mudbloods. That was just not acceptable.

-You're so stupid. I can't even understand what my sister saw in you. Stupid, idiot, pathetic… that's what you are. You're just someone who can't even defend your family interests. Thanks god, I'm here to fix everything.

The tall man lifted his head high in defiance.

-If you do anything that will hurt Draco, I'll make sure the Dementors find you and take you back to Azkaban, Bella. That's where you belong.

Bellatrix laughed.

-Dear brother-in-law, if I get back there, you'll come with me.

-I'll even turn myself in if that means you won't do anything to Draco or that Granger girl.

* * *

><p>-No way! I don't believe you! – said Draco, feeling for the first time happy.<p>

-I'm telling you! It was the scariest thing ever. Grawp just grabbed me and made me fly in the air like I was a doll or something.

Draco couldn't believe that there was a real giant in the Forbidden Forest.

-So… You're telling me that Hagrid has all types of creatures. Here at Hogwarts? And Dumbledore knew about them all?

-I'm not sure if he knew about all the creatures, but he was sure about the three-headed-dog. – said Harry.

-Bloody hell, that dog! What was his… their name? – asked Ron.

-I think it was Fluffy. Fluffy was in our first year, then we had Aragog, Buckbeak, the dragons, Grawp, and probably a million other creatures. – Hermione answered, laughing.

- I remember Buckbeak. – said Draco.

Buckbeak was a beautiful creature. If Draco had been less stupid he could've had the opportunity to fly on him. But instead of it, he ended up in the Hospital Wing with an injured arm.

-Of course you do. Do you remember of being a jerk too? – said Ron gruffly.

He could accept that Hermione and he were friends, but he didn't have to be friends with that pureblood bitch.

Hermione kicked Ron under the table and gave him a killing look. "Draco is my friend so even if you don't like him you better respect him at least." She thought. They would talk about it later.

Draco wiped his mouth with the napkin and rose. He didn't want to be somewhere where someone didn't like his presence. Those times were over. Besides, he wasn't even in his house's table and lots of curious eyes had been watching him during lunch.

-Well, thank you for your invitation to lunch with you, but my time here is over. I'm going back to my common room finish some stuff. Goodbye. – He said turning to Hermione and Harry.

He walked away, but before leaving he heard Hermione saying:

-We'll talk about this later Ron!

He was almost reaching the first step down to the dungeons when a hand landed in his shoulder and made him turn really fast.

-You shouldn't listen what he says.

-Mione, I can't be in Gryffindor's table when someone doesn't want me there. I understand. It's fine!

Hermione gave him a hand. It was her turn to take him somewhere special for her.

-Come! – She said softly.

-Come where?

-You'll see. Now, will you take my hand and come with me or do I have to drag you?

Draco laughed, posed his hand on hers and laced his finger with hers.

Soon, she pulled him and started walking very fast.

-Woman, where are you taking me?

-Shh! – She told him, bossy.

In a few minutes, they reached the lake.

In that day, the lake colors were brighter. The vanishing greens were giving its place to the winter whites. The leaves falling, stripping the trees and the water reflecting the blue of the sky. Little drops of ice were starting to form in the branches reflecting the light of the sun. Draco was impressed with the beauty of the view. He had never look to the lake with that depth. In matter of fact, he never took a lot of attention to the details. Turning around, took a deep breath and freed the air slowly watching the steam coming out of his mouth.

The place was so beautiful and when he looked to Hermione smiling at him, part of him just melted there. He was speechless, without the right words to say.

-It's beautiful, I guess. I never realized, before, how stunning this place is.

She smiled back at him.

-I know. The only thing that upsets me a little bit is that I won't be able to return when we leave Hogwarts. This place just became so familiar to me I can't even picture myself without it in the future.

-Who else knows? – Draco asked.

-Besides you? I think Ginny is the only one. She found me here many times crying.

They sat in the ground, looking to the infinite lake in front of them.

-It's not too much, and it's not even warm… - she continued.

-But it's perfect. – Completed Draco, looking at her with a small smile.

Hermione looked at him. Draco was so beautiful smiling, fact that she had already noticed before, in the Great Hall when he apologized.

His hair looked really smooth and soft, and she wondered how it would be like if he let her pass her hands through his head. Hermione wanted so much to discover it, but shyness didn't let her. And those lips? Merlin, she wanted so much to see how he tasted like.

She straightened on the floor, holding her thoughts.

A strange silence came between them. Although neither one of them knew what to say, they always had something to tell the other.

Draco lay back on the grass and scouted the blue sky.

-Try it! – He said.

-Try what?

He rose and pushed her slowly to the ground. The moment he did it, he regretted immediately.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Draco, on top of her, his hands in her shoulders, shoving her so careful and gently. Her body didn't handle it and Hermione put her hands in the back of his neck and pulled him down making her lips find his.

Quickly, Draco responded with the same ferocity. He was hungry for her. He wanted her so badly. His arms buckled and he dropped them to each side of her body, making the ground under them shake, violently. Draco's body leaned on her, trying to go deeper in her mouth. Hermione was delicious, way better than he imagined. She was perfect and her hands were pulling him closer and closer, making their faces smashing into each other.

Draco wanted to be like that with her for so long. Kissing her, holding her. He left her lips, traced a path toward her ear and started playing with it.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Every movement of him just made her feel more crazy and lost. She closed her fist around the collar of his coat, trying to pull him closer. The closer he was, the closer she wanted.

Slowly, really slowly, both came back to reality. Draco looked at her, still on top of her, she still under him, and told her breathless:

-Hermione Granger, I think I'm in love with you.

**NOTE: **Hot scene coming, but I'm not really sure about it. Maybe I'll just right the beginning... I don't know! Tell me what you think about it and to that amazing girl that has been leaving me a review on each chapter thank you :) You're lovely! I hope you guys joy it and don't forget! Tell me what you think I should do in the next chapter! Write it all or just the beginning of it :D

Love x


	14. Chapter 14 I always loved you

**Note: **This chapter is the one that I liked the most. I laughed so hard while I was writing it xD So I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing. Leave me your reviews please. Love x

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN – <strong>_I always loved you_

Hermione smiled. Hearing those words coming from his mouth had to be the best feeling she had ever experienced. For some reason she was happy for it. But then… She remembered Ron and pushed Draco, making him fall in the ground causing a bang.

-Shit! Sorry, Draco!

-Merlin! Woman, what happened to you? Are you possessed?

She passed her hands trough her hair, frustrated.

-This shouldn't have happened. You know that, don't you? If Ron didn't like you before, he won't like you more now!

-Don't tell him. We'll just go on with our lives like anything happened.

Hermione sighed. It was an option: continuing their lives like anything happened. But she didn't want that. It would make her feel guilty forever and furthermore…

-I can't! I have to tell Ron.

Suddenly, Draco felt afraid. Good news weren't coming. He swallowed and asked:

-Why?

-Because of what you told me.

-What? That I…?

-Yes!

He couldn't say anything, feeling like a stupid boy. In a moment of happiness and unconsciousness he told her what no one, but Pansy, was suppose to know. And now, he had just ruined a courtship. Ron would hate him forever. Probably, he would even kill him.

He stood up and started walking away, wanting to cry.

Hermione saw him disappearing, not quite sure the reason why. She stood up and ran to reach him. When she stood in front of him, he turned his head avoiding her.

-Hey! Look at me! – She commanded.

Like a dog obeying to his owner, he did it but always avoiding her eyes.

-I have to tell Ron, not because I regret, but because… - a lump formed in Hermione's throat, preventing her from continuing.

-Why then? He'll kill us both! – Draco answered, snappy.

-Because… Because, Draco… I feel the same way for you! Since forever.

Draco shocked and for a few seconds he couldn't breathe.

-But I never told you because you were an asshole, and you have no idea what it meant to me when you just called me and said sorry for all the rude things you said, for all the bad things you did to me or to anyone else. You were childish, immature, stupid, idiot and lots of other things but I always cared about you. Always. But how could I tell you if you were in the other side, supporting Volde…

-Will you shut up? – Draco said, interrupting her. – I don't give a shit to what you're saying and if you continue, more shit will come out from your mouth, so please… shut up!

Hermione looked at him, almost crying. He couldn't have been ruder. Why did he talk like that to her when she was telling him about her feelings?

He came closer, with all the sexiness he could have, and put both his hands in her face. One hand in each cheek and approached his head to hers and said:

-If you keep talking, I won't be able to kiss those wonderful lips you have. And that would be bad. Really bad, so I think it's time to talk less and kiss you more.

And with that, he cut the short distance between them, gluing his lips on hers.

Hermione whimpered. She thought that Viktor Krum was a good kisser. She thought Ron was even better, but Draco? Draco had to be some god she never heard about because he was simply divine. He had a talent to make her crazy.

Their tongues, thirsty, sought to exploit every bit of the other's mouth.

Fast, Draco's hands travelled through Hermione's back where he pulled her a little more to himself. His big male hands continued going down until reaching her buttocks and Hermione grunted, satisfied.

As easily as lifting a wand, he raised her in the hair, catching her in his arms and Hermione soon crossed her legs behind his back. Slowly, she began to unfasten the buttons of shirt. His skin was so soft, pale and sleek. It seemed to shine. "Perfect" she thought.

Hermione passed her hands through his pectoral while she was devoured by him. Under her hands, she could feel his heart beating fast and strong, almost coming out of his chest. He was in a rush and she liked it.

Her thoughts were taken by all types of images and when they finally stopped, she looked around to realize she was somewhere different. Somewhere she didn't recognize. Probably, he made them apparate somewhere else. Actually they were in a bedroom. A comfortable bedroom. The colors, green and red, were all over the place. The bedspread, the curtains, the rugs. A perfect combination of the colors. The walls were made of cold dark-grey stone. On the wall opposite to the door there was an average size window, which had a smaller round window on each side.

The side walls were full of moving portraits, common all over Hogwarts and crossing the room, right in the middle of the division, stood the bed... Big and imposing, couple size, it reminded of medieval beds with beautiful and worked canopies.

The rest of the room's furniture wasn't much. There was a trunk in one corner and a desk leaned in one of the side walls.

Gently, Draco put Hermione down and locked the door with a mischievous smile.

-Oh, no, no, no. Before you attempt to do anything, you have to clarify some things to me, Draco Malfoy!

-And they are…? – He asked, still seducing and provoking, while slowly, really slowly, came to her.

-Oh Merlin, please save me from Satan because he's right in front of me. – She whispered to herself. – Please stop it! You're making me want you even more! And I need to know… Where the hell are we? – This time, talking to Draco.

He laughed. Watching her in "pain" was really funny. Maybe he could just keep the game a little bit more.

-We are… here, sugar piece. – Still coming closer to her, still provoking her, still making her scream inside and ask for mercy.

She really wanted some answers first, but if he was going to continue like that…

-Draco please, tell me.

The boy… no. The man in front of her turned around, with the biggest smile she had ever seen in his face and looked at her.

-Okay. I'll tell you with one condition.

-Yes?

-I'll give you one answer and you give me two pieces of your clothes.

-WHAT? That's not fair! Two for one? No way! No.

-Okay then. I guess you won't have your answers now!

Hermione looked at him in disbelieve. He definitely couldn't be doing that. That wasn't a fair game. But she wanted the answers, didn't she? And she wanted him, didn't she? Besides, his shirt was already open. They wouldn't need much long.

Did he want a game? She would give it! And she wouldn't lose.

-Fine. Fine! But I want something first. I want that jacket and that shirt off your body. It's the only thing I ask. Oh, and maybe you could lean in the bed's pillows.

In a matter of a few seconds, the only thing Draco had was his pants. He was fast, she noticed. Seductive, he went to bed and kittened until he installed exactly in the middle of the bed. Opening his arms, he made a sign with his fingers for her approach. And she did.

Hermione rose, went next to him and sit on top of his body, one leg to each side of him, making him feel really uncomfortable in the middle of his legs. She bent down enough just to pass her lips through his and whispered in his mouth.

-First question. Where are we? – Said as she stripped her jacket and sweater.

They had just started and Draco was already enjoying it very… very much. He passed his hand through her shoulder to feel her delicacy and suavity.

-We are… in the room of requirement. – He answered.

-What? How? How did you apparate us here?

Still focused in her shoulder, he answered:

-That will cost two more pieces, sugar piece.

Reluctantly, she walked away and took her jeans along with the sneakers.

-Two more. – She said going back to her initial position, on top of him.

-Well, the Room of Requirement can't be considered a part of Hogwarts because it can become in whatever you need. If you needed Diagon Alley, it would become Diagon Alley. If you needed Hogsmeade, it would become Hogsmeade. See what I mean? So you can apparate inside the room.

-I see. Well, I only have two pieces left, so one last question?

Draco laughed.

-For now, yes. So choose wisely. – He frowned. – Wow, this sounded like a Dumbledore phrase. Not good thinking about him now. Not good at all. Move on, sugar piece.

-You know what, Draco? I really, really love when you call me that. – She said, leaning on him again and catching his mouth for a breathless kiss.

With a leg movement from Draco, their positions exchanged. He on top and she beneath him.

-What other things do you like me to do to you, _sugar piece_?

-I'd like if you repeated what you said in the lake.

Slowly, Draco approached to her ear and whispered only for her.

-Mione, now I don't think I'm in love with you. Now I'm sure I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Now tell me, what's your last question so we can move on to what really matters.

Hermione laughed and pushed him leaving from behind him.

-I have no more questions, love. At least not for now. – She said, starting to put the clothes on again.

Draco looked at her, the surprise in his face.

-You're not telling me that you're gonna leave me here aren't you?

Poor boy. As Hermione wanted, she didn't lose the game. She played it and she won, like a winner. He actually thought she was going to do anything. Yes, she would, when her relationship with Ron was resolved. Smiling and dressed again, Hermione approached him and kissed him in his cheek.

-Yes love, I'm leaving you here. Now sleep. You had to wake up really early for the practice, and I'll be back in a few.

-Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going? – He asked.

-Making sure I can be with you forever. Like you said you wanted.

Draco smiled and put a hand in her face. Then he left the bed and stood in front of her. With his hand, he made her look to him in his eyes and asked:

-Hermione Granger, will you give me the honor to be your boyfriend?

A small tear ran through her face but Draco kissed it before it could fall.

-Yes Draco Malfoy. I'll give you that honor. – Hermione answered. – As soon as I talk with Ron, okay?

-Will you talk to him now?

-Yes, and I really don't know what to expect because he just found out about you and now…

-Potter asked me if I liked you, Mione. – She stopped talking to listening him better. – Some way he knows it. About Weasley I don't know but something tells me that Potter won't mind.

-Well, that's strange. Why would Harry be cool with his if you were his enemy for all these years?

-I have no idea, sugar piece. But I'm going with you to talk with the red.

-Ron, Draco, Ron. Say it please.

Draco shook his head.

-What? No! He never called me for my name either. In fact, he always made fun of my name I'm just giving back.

-Of course, but if you guys keep "giving back" – Hermione used her hands to salient the expression. – Then you'll never stop it. And why do you have to be stubborn when you can be the first to end it up?

-Fine! Fine! I'm going with you to talk with _Ron_. Are you happy? Now give me my shirt and my jacket please.

Hermione turned around and gave him his clothes, waiting for him to dress up.

Once ready, she unlocked the door and got out into the 7th floor corridor. It was almost empty, with the exception of a few 3rd year Hufflepuff students preparing themselves to Divination class.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, act that totally surprised her.

-What? – He asked. – We won't be a secret right?

-No love, we won't. – Hermione smiled.


	15. Chapter 15 Is it true? Or a dream?

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – **_Is it true? Or a dream?_

In front of the Fat Lady portrait, Hermione wasn't really sure what to think. She was scared, without knowing what she would say to Ron or Harry. Although she loved Draco, she didn't want to lose her friends. Losing them was her worst nightmare.

Feeling her anxiety, Draco pulled her to himself and hugged her.

-I'm here, okay? You'll get inside, talk to Weasley and tell him about the things and I'll pray for everything to go for the best. – He whispered.

-He will never accept it, Draco. He won't understand. Maybe, he'll even call me whore or slut.

-Hey! He won't do that otherwise I'll break his nose, do you understand? You're not a whore and much less a slut. You're someone who's brilliant and fantastic and if he or anyone hurts you they're gonna face Malfoy's anger.

Hermione looked up, to his eyes. His smile was everything she needed to gain courage.

She turned to the portrait.

-Gryffindor's pride. – She pronounced, making the portrait open the way to Gryffindor's common room.

-You may come in Miss Granger, though I have to say it surprises me to see you trusting someone like Mr. Malfoy. I hope you're happy and have a brilliant future.

-Thank you very much. – She answered.

Looking one more time to Draco, Hermione fully entered in the room and the portrait closed, leaving him outside. She looked around. For a Saturday afternoon, it was strange not seeing anyone in the common room. Possibly they would still be in the Great Hall. She knocked on the dormitory where Ron and Harry slept, and many male voices answered.

-Hello. I was wondering if Ron was here. I need to talk to him. – She asked, opening the door.

Hermione closed the door behind her and stared at the group of boys sitting in the floor with a bottle spinning in the floor.

"Hello Mione" they all said like a church's choir. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry had always been crime mates. Always did everything together. It was good to see how after all those years, the friendship stayed the same. Well, not the same of course. They had grown up but at least they kept together.

-Hello boys. Ron, I want to talk to you.

-I have to go mates. I smell trouble. – He said to the group while standing up and going in her direction. – It's about Malfoy isn't it? About what I said at lunch. Listen Mi, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been so stupid but he really pisses me off…

She covered his mouth with one hand, making him shut.

-Yes, it's about Malfoy. No, it's not about that pity scene at lunch. Can you come outside so we can talk?

Ron nodded and followed her until the common room.

-Mione… you don't need to say anything. I know what you want.

She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

-Everyone already knows that you and Malfoy are friends. Actually, everyone knows that he likes you and I'm not stupid, you know. I've already seen the way how you look at him. In fact, I knew about you two since the day he apologized to you because I saw you in Slytherin's table, Mi. Deep inside, I never thought you belonged to me.

She was shocked. Hearing Ron saying all that, without fighting, without making her start talking was just… fantastic... And sad. Sad because Hermione never was the girlfriend he wanted her to be. Yes, she loved Ron but she never did it the same way as she loved Draco.

-But the destroyed cake promise is still up. If he ever hurts you again, by any reasons…

-Thank you.

Hermione hugged him strong and tightly. She was hoping for a big fight but instead he said it was ok.

-I know you'll find love too Ron. I'm one-hundred percent positive you will, because you're an amazing lover, an amazing boyfriend and most of all, an amazing friend. And I wasn't able to be as good as you were to me because my mind was somewhere else. But thank you Ron. Thank you.

Ron hugged her back. He just wanted Hermione to be happy. Of course he would prefer if she stayed with him but if she felt like her heart did not belong to him, than he just had to give up and hope that she could find happiness with someone that really could give it to her. And if that someone was Malfoy, then be it.

But Ron was certain of one thing. He would never let anything bad happen to Hermione. Not as friend, not as boyfriend or husband, but as her brother.

-Well, I'm gonna go back inside and maybe cry myself to sleep while my mates try to cheer me up unsuccessfully… - He joked.

-That sounded bloody idiot you know?

-Come one Mi. This is just my way to say I'm gonna miss you okay? Well, metaphorically speaking because I'll see you everyday but…

-What, Ron Weasley? Did you just use a word with more than 2 syllables?

-Apparently. – He looked thoughtful.

-Again! You're getting really good. – She joked. – But I know what you meant. Now go back to your boys before they think I kidnapped you to Merlin knows where.

He said goodbye, turned around and went back to his dorm.

"That went well", she thought. She rushed in the direction of the Fat Lady's portrait, intending to jump to Draco's arms and telling him that they were free to do whatever they wanted to.

Outside, she didn't see anyone. Maybe he was somewhere else waiting for her.

Running through the moving stairs, Hermione tried to reach the bottom stairs as fast as she could. She had to find him fast. It was like their lives were depending on that.

-Mione! – She heard calling from behind. It was him.

Probably with the blindness of happiness she didn't see him. She stopped running down to start running in the opposite direction. In his direction.

-What happened? I was waiting for you in the stairs and then you came out and went down like a crazy…

Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence and kissed him. A little too hard maybe, since they slammed their heads. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that he and she could now be a 'we' and it was perfect. The time they spent apart in the past would be replaced for great moments. She was sure of it.

Without breath, Hermione pulled away from him and explained:

-I didn't need to say a word! It was like he was saying it was fine and giving us his permission. It was so easy that I couldn't believe it was true. I still don't believe. Draco, slap me to be sure I'm awake and not just dreaming a great dream.

Smiling, he placed his hand in her cheeks. His eyes were shinning and his smile showed all his teeth. Hermione could almost swear she saw a small teardrop falling from his face.

-You're not dreaming. But maybe I am.

He hugged her so tight, afraid that she wouldn't run away. It had to be true. He wanted to be true. He needed to be true.

-What now? – He asked to her hair, whispering.

-Now… we'll show the world who we are and tomorrow we'll go to Hogsmeade.

-It sounds like something.

-It sounds like perfect… love.

**Note:** I know that I haven't been updating very much, but a wave of laziness and no-inspiration just hit me for the past few days and I didn't write. I'm sorry... So here is chapter 15. I hope you guys like it and well, maybe I'll write chapter 16 tonight, if I don't find anything interesting to do. Love xx


End file.
